bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sama’el Tzufit Kaahn
"The wound lies deep, like the ocean floor. The sin is red, growing paler in death." - Tite Kubo Sama’el Tzufit Kaahn is the Captain of the 1st Division and Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 from Life in the Seireitei. Appearance Sama’el is a tiny woman who is close to being severely underweight. Most of her bones are visible through her thin and pale skin. She has several tattoos. There is a large, black Star of David on her neck, the Holy Sephirot on her sternum, and the Hebrew word for “Survival” on the knuckles of her right hand. The Head-Captain has a long horizontal scar traveling across the bridge of her nose from one cheek to another. Her face is adorned with stress lines and her large gold-ringed eyes are sunken in. Sama’el’s cheekbones are very prominent as well. She has short and curly jet black hair with a single white streak running through it on the right side. The Head-Captain wears Victorian men’s clothing along with a long sleeved captain’s haori fashioned as a tunic. Personality Sama’el has been considered brilliant since her youth. She uses her skills of deduction to solve the most complex problems. Her instincts are the best weapon in her artillery. The Head-Captain is stern and strict as well. She can also be blunt and very uptight at times. Sama’el only displays emotion towards her family. Despite being emotionally restrained, she is unreasonably compassionate, sacrificing, and charitable. The Head-Captain’s past gives her much grief and causes her to pessimistic about life. Fortunately, she is able to channel her negativity into art. This coping skill helps her daily. Hobbies & Interests When Sama’el is not buried under mounds paperwork, she is spending time with her family. The Head-Captain enjoys being at home with her husband and daughter. She is usually reading and drawing with her child. If she has alone time, Sama’el will typically be reading classic literature. She has a journal she neglects but when she does make an entry, it is extensive and poetic. The Head-Captain is an artist by nature. She mostly sketches; although, she will paint when the muses take her. Bad Habits Sama’el’s growth was stinted during the Holocaust before her death. Her metabolism stayed the same as it was when she was a child. In turn, the Head-Captain eats more food than necessary, not only because she hungry but also from a psychological fear of never having another meal again. Sama’el began smoking when she became Head-Captain due the stress. She smokes a pipe when she is doing a large amount of paperwork or when she cannot sleep. She also grew addicted to caffeine after working so many long hours in the office and having low energy. History Sama’el Tzufit Kaahn was born on March 11, 1922 in Warsaw, Poland. Her fraternal twin brother, Ariel Remiel Kaahn, was born first. Their father was Itzhak Lee Kaahn, a colonel from WWI. Their mother was Sascha Lindenberg Kaahn, a cello musician. Their family was wealthy, well respected, and close-knit. Sama’el and Ariel were studious and artistic children. They had a happy childhood. After the Nazis invaded Poland, Sama’el and her family were crammed into the Warsaw Ghetto with 70,000 other Jews. In 1944, the twins were separated from their parents. Itzhak was sent to Bergen-Belsen Concentration Camp where he was gassed. Sascha was sent to Treblinka Concentration Camp where she was worked to death. Sama’el and Ariel were sent to Auschwitz-Birkenau Concentration Camp first before they later became victims of Dr. Mengele. They suffered through countless experiments and unimaginable cruelties. December 17, 1944, Sama’el and Ariel died after an experiment gone wrong. The twins were so close that when they passed away at the same time, Ariel’s soul merged with his sister’s. In the midst of a terrible winter storm, Sama’el was delivered to Seireitei. The Head-Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, personally recommended Central 46 to allow her to stay. After receiving permission to stay in Seireitei, Sama’el was hospitalized until she had recovered from the condition she had arrived in. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Sama’el is considered one of the brightest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. She is always planning ahead and deducing every detail she comes across. The Head-Captain’s uses abductive reasoning as well as her incontestable intuition. Her reactions are precise and her reason is adamant. *Master Strategist & Tactician: Capable of solving any problematic situation that arises, Sama’el can adapt. She understands and is fully aware of others around her as well as her environment. Extremely observant, Sama’el can predict the motives and strategies of others. She can see through patterns and render them obsolete. Master Swordsman: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the oldest Soul Reaper with the most combat experience in the Soul Society, taught Sama’el the art of swordsmanship. She can outmaneuver any opponent who dares to cross blades with her. With ease, the Head-Captain can stand her ground in battle against an adversary’s Shikai and Bankai while her Zanpakutō is still sealed. Her attacks are astonishingly accurate and can be lethal. Sama’el is Yamamoto’s prodigy. Kidō Master: The Head-Captain also learned how to use Kidō from Yamamoto. She especially excelled in this form of combat. Sama’el cast advanced Kidō without reciting names or incantations. She can also create impossibly strong barriers with little to no effort. Shunpo Master: It took the Head-Captain a little longer than most to learn Shunpo; however, when she acquired the ability, she perfected it. Sama’el is one of the fastest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. She can travel lengthy distances without so much as batting an eyelash. Immense Endurance: Under Yamamoto’s tutelage, Sama’el’s stamina became unyielding. She can fight several opponents at once and take multiple direct attacks without retreating. If her limbs break, her resolve will keep her going. Immense Durability: Although the Head-Captain is a small and fragile looking woman, she can withstand life threatening injures throughout long-lasting battles. Immense Spiritual Power: Sama’el’s spiritual power is remarkable. She has learned to control it for the most part; however, the Head-Captain can lose her grip on her Reiryoku if she gets too emotional. It can be destructive if not carefully monitored. Sama’el’s spiritual pressure can suffocate unseated Soul Reapers as well as Humans. She uses this at times to intimidate opponents or unruly subordinates. Her Reiatsu is black. Immense Strength: Sama’el is not the strongest Soul Reaper in the Soul Society but she can pull her own weight. She can take multiple enemies at a time as well as large enemies in succession. Hakuda Expert: The Head-Captain prefers to fight with her Zanpakutō. However, she is also a formidable opponent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Sama’el can divert and block attacks with her bare hands. Mental Detection: Sama’el can sense and locate the presence of one or more beings. Telepathy: The Head-Captain can read minds and project thoughts into the minds of others. Telepathic Cloak: Sama’el is able mask her presence from any form of detection. Mind Blast: Sama’el can place large amounts of information into another’s mind. Psychokinesis: When agitated, the Head-Captain can move objects with her mind. Zanpakutō Moshe (Hebrew for “Moses”): is a standard katana in its sealed state. Moshe has an open square-shaped tsuba with an imperial purple handle and taupe gray handle-wrappings. The color of its sheath is purple taupe. *Shikai: Moshe’s Shikai command is “Draw” and when it is called, the Zanpakutō visibly transforms in Sama’el’s hands. The tsuba enlarges and becomes part of the handle, almost like a double guard. Moshe’s blade becomes something similar to a Seven-Branched Sword. It has six branch-like protrusions along the central blade, all sharpened to deadly points. :Shikai Special Ability: under construction *Bankai: Pallet min Moshe (Hebrew for “Deliverance of Moses”): To activate her Bankai, Sama’el must drive her Zanpakutō into the ground before her. Pallet min Moshe immediately takes effect and the surrounding environment changes at a rapid pace. The sky grows dark from being filled with clouds and the wind picks up speed. The next phase of the Head-Captain’s Bankai is the use of specific abilities that must be used in a particular sequence in order to be effective. Pallet min Moshe can be stopped at anytime if it is removed from the ground. However, if the Zanpakutō is left alone and sequence continues, Sama'el will be harmed by her Bankai's special abilities as well. :Bankai Special Ability: under construction Trivia *Sama'el is a Pisces. *The Head-Captain belongs to the Jewish faith, even after death. *She has a terrible case of Schizophrenia. *Her blood type is O-. *Sama'el's English voice actress is Courtney Love. Category:LITS AU Category:The-zombie-diaries Category:Captain Category:1st Division Category:Soul Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Commander Category:Gotei 13